callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:F-15 Eagle
Untitled They should be using F22 Raptors at this point in time. They would gut the soviet forces. Fuck Communism yeah i guess........... I know; They're already using them. F-22's are sure to give the U.S the best Air support over anyone. And btw Russia isn't a communist country anymore. Only China, Vietnam, Korea and a few other countries still use communism. Not Korea, just North Korea, South Korea is Democratic. And theres Cuba too. F-22 The government cut funding for the F-22 so they only have a little under 200 Raptors, and those are mostly for so called "Air Superiority" and wouldn't be providing "Close Air Support" like the F-15s were in the game. The F-35 would be providing most of the ground support. And about the F-22s being able to "gut the soviets" I think it would be pretty close considering a Navy EA-18 Growler (the electronic warfare variant of the F-18 Super Hornet) shot down a F-22 with its gun at very close range, something thought to be impossible for any other aircraft going against the F-22. I use to be a big fan of the F-22 but there seem to be a lot of problems with it in addition to its 137 million dollar price tag. :The F-15 will remain in service at least until 2025, so seeing them in MW2, which takes place in 2016, really isn't a stretch. That said, I wondered why some of the "bleeding edge" aircraft such as the F-22 and F-35 were not included in MW and MW2, and I think the answer may be that Infinity Ward wants to keep some of those goodies in their pockets to show us in future iterations of the Modern Warfare series and to keep things interesting. Humbaband 00:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) The F-35 is seen briefly in "Wolverines!". Sgt. Jon Rose 22:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :There's radio chatter about an F-35 in "Wolverines" but no actual F-35 to be seen that I know of. Humbaband 00:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I remember, after the F-15 passed over the Little Bird of Roach and Soap, Soap called Shepherd to give away those F-15s but when Shepherd answered, he said about the "navy", not the Air Force? I find it highly unlikely that a Growler could use its gun to shoot down a Raptor at close range, the main reason being that the EA-18 *Does Not Have A Gun.* Also, whoever scrubbed my comment about the jets at the end of "Whiskey Hotel" being MiG-29s rather than Eagles needs to go back and take another look at that level. There are *no* F-15s in "Whiskey Hotel." I always found hillarious how in MW2, F-15s are seen parked in the afghan boneyard.Probably the Afghan air force found it's performance unsatisfactory and retired them in favour of the MiG-21s, whichs should be in there...I understand that it would have to be modelled,but at the very least they should have used the already existing MiG-29 modell from "Cliffhanger" 02:37, January 1, 2012 (UTC) F15? someone added a picture in the gallery of a "F15" which i am farily sure is actually a MIG-29 Armyguy277 00:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Correct. Evil Tim 01:09, January 12, 2012 (UTC) in Cod4 Hi. The F-15E Strike Eagle is the jet used for SAS/Marine airstrikes in the mulitplayer of Cod4, right? Why doesn't it have its own page? At the very least this page should have a section on it. 18:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC) It has comed to my attention that the f-16 article is missing 13:59, May 17, 2012 (UTC)lovekrystal